


Best Friend

by NinjaDragonWhat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kim is bullheaded, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaDragonWhat/pseuds/NinjaDragonWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronicling the story of how Kim realized he was in love. Also known as I'm a huge sap who can't write romance to save their life. I'm bad at summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

Kim first realized he liked Max when he asked the smaller boy to help him out for valentines day.

Kim had to make sure everything was perfect; it was Chloé, after all. But Kim, knew he would screw things up like he always did. Who better to ask then Max, his brainy classmate who also happened to sit right next to him?

Max seemed surprised at the initial request, but this quickly faded as he began quizzing Kim on details. How romantic? What type of gift? Before, during, or after school? As Max wrote down notes and spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, Kim knew he had chosen the right person to ask.

Even the best planning couldn't help one issue, though: Chloé just didn't like Kim. There was nothing that could be done about that. Even so, Max tried to apologize, seeming to think the whole fiasco was his fault. And put down as he was, there was no way he was going to let Max take the blame. "Hey dude, it's cool. Nothing you could've stopped, anyway." Kim looked up at Max from where he was sitting, trying his best to smile. "Say, you play any video games at all?"

The day ended with Max helping Kim forget Chloé by beating him up in a head-to-head match of Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

 

Kim realized how much he cared about Max when the other boy was akumatized.

Kim was almost positive Max would win. The kid was practically unbeatable! So when both Adrien and Marinette managed to beat Max, it was definitely a shock to Kim. And he couldn't imagine what Max was feeling.

Kim was torn between running after his friend or letting him be. It's not like anything he could say would help, anyway. So he slunk out of the classroom and began sullenly making his way home. And the trip would have gone smoothly if there hadn't been an akuma blocking his way. A robot was standing in front of Kim, towering over all the cars on the street. Kim couldn't do anything before he was zapped by a flash of green light.

When he rematerialized, he sunk to his knees in relief. Ladybug and Chat Noir must have beaten the Akuma. Speaking of which who could-

Kim bolted upright, eyes wide.

That robot was from Ultimate Mecha Strike III. It was also the robot Max almost always used. Kim's face paled. Just then, his phone buzzed. It was a message that simply read, "I'm at the stadium." Kim turned on his heel and sprinted as fast as he could towards the large building.

When he finally arrived, he saw Max, sitting sullenly off to the side. Kim ran over, scooping the boy up in a tight hug before the other could react.

"Kim!" Max squeaked out. Kim just loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"I was so worried! I didn't know what to do, and..." Kim trailed off. He really had been worried. "Max, you're my- my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."

Max simply rolled his eyes, grinning. "I'm fine, Kim. But," Max looked down nervously. "Thanks for worrying about me."

After that, Kim knew he had a best friend.

 

It wasn't until a little later that his feelings started getting confusing.

His heart picked up speed when Max was talking to him. He felt his face heat up whenever the other boy would smile at him. And whenever Max would ask Kim if he wanted to hang out, the answer was always an indefinite yes. All Kim wanted to do was spend time with Max - when he did, he felt light and giddy, laughing at the stupidest things and generally making an idiot of himself. Max never really seemed to mind, though.

It was while they were at Max's house, playing video games in his room again, that Kim realized he was in love.

Max had just won another round, and the finish had been pretty amazing. Max had managed to beat Kim with a combo he'd been working on achieving for days. The smaller boy had let out a massive cheer, throwing his arms up excitedly. Kim felt his heart speed up as everything else seemed to fade a little. Kim knew right then he had it bad. Really bad.

Kim wanted nothing else in the world but for Max to always be the happy, as happy as he was right now. And as Max was about to say something, the words slipped off Kim's lips before he could stop them.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. How does romance work? And how are these two dorks not married yet I mean c'mon. Goodness this is really short. I'm sorry, I can't keep a plat for too long.


End file.
